Let's Get It Started!
by chi-chi-chillin
Summary: ok i am new at this i had to redo this story because it had mistake but i think i got it right now.!I own noone except for Alexa.There is some calleric,and natallia and horatio too.csi;miami roxxx!
1. Chapter 1

Lets get it started!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!Horatiois alarm clock went opened up his eyes hearing the alarmclock grunted reached over and hit the snooze BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!Horatio now waking up reached over put the pillow over his ears hitting the snooze button much harder this BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!It didn't help it just got louder and louder and louder until Horatio reached over picked up his alarm clock and threw it against the wall with a loud THUMP!!!!!only for the alarm clock to come back and hit him in the flew up one hand and held his head "PIECE OF FUC…" horatio got cut off by his twelve year old daughter alexa to come stormin in the room "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!!" Alexa said very put her hands on her hips and said I am tryin to get some sleep and you r throwin things against he stupid walls?

"Sorry" Horatio out of bed and stretching."I thought you said you were off today? "" Well if I get a call I hav….." just like on que his cellphone rang."Caine" he answered." Ok ill be there in an hour was that?" Alexa asked".that was calligh she said there is a shootin in the you like to come? "Alexa sighed" fine."

Chapter 2

Everyone was down at the for alexa of was autopsying the body,Erik and Ryan were taking pictures and bagging evidence,and Natalllia was swning everything in sight.

Horatio got out of his hummer and went over to alexx. "What do we have?"horatio asked.

"Horatio seriously why am I busting my ass over here it is kinda OBVIOUS that this person has to holes in its head,like DUHHHH!!!".

"Alexx are you okay?you seem a little tense".trying not to with all his might he started to giggle just a bit.

"Yeah im fine it is just we arre suppose to have this week off !it is already Dec 19 for gods sake !"Alexx said a little disappointed.

"I know what you mean…I know what you mean" horatio totally agreed with her they have been bustin there asses for a month with no time off."I will talk to you later okay horatio said wlking away".

Horatio met up with Natalia who was swabbing a leaf".May I talk to you miss?"Horatio said".Sure!" natallia walked behind the hummer and looked at each for a couple of broke the scilenc,"Okay listen I am so sick of this crap we do everyday,one day we are nice to each other the next we are not!"horatio said."Yeah I know could we just star over ple-" Natallia got cut off by Horatios mouth covering was just stunned but Horatio started rubbing her back in circular motions to calm her started to loosen up and grabbed horatio belt pulling him closer to a minute or so AHEM someone said behind them and they both stooped.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n:I own no one,*sob:(.Except for Alexa she is mine.

Chapter 3

"Ahem"someone said behind them.

Both Horatio and Natallia turned around to see Eric tapping his foot on the ground and his arms were crossed,but his face looked proud like he did something wonder instead of find Hroratio and Natallia making out behind the hummer."Am I disrupting something?"Eric said proudly like when settler does when he dirt on reached out hit hand and grabbed Eric's collar then dragged Eric in so no one except for Natallia of corse could hear.

"Eric if you tell anyone about you will pay terribly and no one I mean no one will find you,got it!"Horatio said kinda of humerously because of Eric's face.

Eric swallowed loudly and thought for a moment then very quietly in Horatio's ear said"Got it"

Horatio was about to laugh but didn't he let Eric's collar go and said finally"Good."

Eric stumbled backwards he was scared but he didn't know why but he was scared out of his he was waking away he tripped over himself and landed with a THUMP!!!! On the got back up duct himself off and ran like a little kid away from Horatio thought that Eric was out of ear shot he started to laugh and natalli joined he had never seen Eric run THAT fast before!!

Chapter 4

Alexa was back at the lab she was sitting on the couch in the break room when Stetler came through the door."YOU ARE NOT SPOSE TO BE HERE!"Stetler looked at him and said calmly "You are not suppose to be on this earth so, go away."

"You little punk ……"Stetler went on and on Alexa just ignored him until he moved infront of the looked at him like when her father lookos at he started talking."WE HE JUST SHUTUP I AM TRYIN TO WATCH "

Then Alexa pointed the remote at him and started to press the "MUTE" but it didn't she got up walked over to the exit door and went down to the main level where she seen her dad.

She walked over to him and "Daddy" in the nicest way she could with a cute smile on her face."Yes May I help you?"He saud turning to her."Your remote control for thee tv doesn't work "alexa said by that time Steler came in front of them and listened to what Alexa was saying.

"Oh and why is that?"horatio said very calmly.

Alexa reached a hand and pointed at Stetler almost knockin him in the face and said"BECAUSE STETLER WONT FRICKIN SHUTUP."

"You know what you little brat ,go to hell and stay there"settler said only so she and horatio could hear he didn't want any witnesses for what he said.

"Well news flash for you "SLUTY"I am already there!"alexa bellowed some people started to laugh.

"You are just like your father a bi*** and nothing more!"settler said quietly again.

"well one that very bad word that you just used means Beautiful/In/Total/Control/of/Herself!.And two there is a bus leaving in 10 minutes in front of the lab BE UNDER IT!"

Stetler at this point was really pissed off all he wanted to do is knock the living sense out of the little punk because Horatio would kill him and he would nevar be , he just stuck up his noes and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:hey everyone I own no one! Boo for me!!I hope you like it!!

Chapter 5;

They didn't hear a thing from Stetler all actually thought that Stetler did go under the bus and was happy for the rest of the on the other hand was not he was running in his head what happen at the crime scene and was worried because natallia didn't talk to him for the rest of the morning.

Alexa was sleeping on the couch in his office when the phone rang she was stirred out if her sleep and fell off the couch."Stupid piece of crap she said."Horatio was stirred out of his thinking and picked up the phone "Caine" he was the brass "Oh great what did I do this time!"."Yes caine I would like to see you in my office NOW!"the captain said."OK I will be there in a minute bye."And Horatio hung up the phone."Who was that

?"Alexa asked wanting to know everthing.

"It was the brass he wants to see me,I think its ergent."horatio answered.

"Oh ok well I will see you in a bit."And with that she went back to sleep.

Horatio opened his office door and closed it again quitly so he wouldn't wake Alexa.

Horatio went down to the elevator he pushed the "UP" button and he was waiting Natallia was watching him behind a didn't know what to do so she stratend up and walked over to moved up beside him and waited for the elevator."Listen I am sorry for not talking to you the whole day I was just scarred that's all and I am very VERY sorry!"Natallia apologized."That's okay Natallia I was scared as well,"Horatio said."I was wondering.."Natallia started "Are we a couple now?"

"Well I think we are" and gave her a smile and wink.

Alexa came behind them and tried to say hi but they both got scared and Alexa jumped back because got scared as wel.

"Alexa why the hell did you scare us?"Horatio asked.

"Sorry I was trying to say hi"Alexa apologized

At that moment the elevator doors opened to see a half naked settler and a half naked Erica sykes in the elevator they did not know the doors had opened and Stetler was pushing Erica into the emergency stop button and making out .Horatio,Natallia and Alexa looked at each everyone on the first floor starting bursting out laughing people were taking out there cellphones taking pictures and and Erica stopped there activity in the pulled there clothes together and quickly put on there walked out of the elevator and went to the washroom so he could get away from stood there amazed Alexa,Natallia and Horatio walked into the elevator not sayin a word.

Chapter 6;

Horatio walked into the Brass's office."Yes sir"Horatio said."LT,the reason I want to talk to you is that there has been a case in North bay Ontario and I want you and your team to go down there and check it out but all of you will have to act like this is a vacation so you will be staying in a hotel cabin thingy and going snowboarding and all that crap"

"Thankyou very much much time do we have to pack?"Horatio asked.

"Oh and one more thing you guys are going to have to drive there all the flights are cancelled"the captain said

"Well that's okay,we will have fun,oh and one more thing is Alexa aloud to come? because she probably know the territory better than I Grandparents live up there."horatio asked.

"You guys better have fun 'cause this is all paid for by the of Alexa can come."

Horatio left the captains office he pulled out his cellphone and started to call his whole team to tell them where they were goin for there vacation!

Meanwhile in the parking lot Alexa had called one of her friends Emily to help her with a prank she was goin to had got a piece of cardboard silly string ,a pemanent marker and some cans,string and tape lots of got started Alexa pocked holes in the bottom of the cans and put the string throught the hole and tied a not so the string wouldn't come out of the got the piece of cardboard and wrote"JUST GOT LAYED BY THE NEWS GIRL"in big fat they put tape on the string and attached it to the piece of they carried over to Stetlers cat put lots of tape on the back of Stetler car and on the back of the sighn and then attach the sigh to the back of settlers car.

They stepped back looking at there handiwork then at each other and slapped there hands together and ran away from the ping lot.

A/N:THERE WILL BE LATER ON TODAYchi-chi-chillen!!!$


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:it is horrible its rainy and snowy and all that crap.I HATE IT!I own no one except for will be a little calleric in this chapter!

Chapter 7:

Horatio,first called Eric to tell him what they were was a little scared when his phone rang and he seen the caller ID"I didn't do anything!"Eric said in a whimpering he picked it up anyway"D.E.L.K.O"Eric said slowly."Eric hello I wanted to tell you that the whole team is sort of going on a camping trip in canada somewhere near northbay and only thing is that we have to drive,it will take at least 3 days to get there but we are allowed to stop at places on the way up.I was wondering if you could tell Calligh what we are oh we have to pack tonight we are leaving in the morning Thank-you"Horatio said in a long speech he had no time for chit chat.

"Y.e.a.h s.u.r.e"Eric said with that he hung up the phone.

Eric went to go find would probably would be in the shooting range like DUHHHHHH!!

Eric made his way into the shooting range where he found calligh."Hey "he said trying to make conversatio.

"Oh,hey how are you doing?"calligh said.

"Listen the Lt told me to tell you that we are all goin on a camping trip in told us to pack tonight so we get to go home."eric said.

Calligh looked a little confused and started talking really fast and had her hands in her hair.

"Oh my god I got all these things I have to do bullets striation work im in love with you…"She put her hands over her mouth and didn't know what to say."Oh my god,listen I need to tell you something."she said and grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a chair.

"Listen im sort of well,kinda,all …"she took a deep breath.

"Love with you"and pointed at looked at her for a moments he took a deep breath stuck out his hand cupped her face stood up and inched closer to her face,then he stopped for a moment looke at her lips then he went closer and closer until BAMB they kissed for the first time.

It was a long kiss VERY LONG but after a little they had to stop and take a breath.

"Ya know this is kinda funny(pant)"Eric said.

"Oh and why is that?(pant)"calligh said ttrying to get her air back in her lungs.

"'Cause this morning I caught Natallia nad horatio kissing behind the hummer.(pant)and now we are kis…."but Eric got cut off by someone behind them.

"You wanna know what I think is funny…that I told you not to tell anyone what happened this morning didn't I?"

Eric turned around and there was the all mighty Horatio Caine with his sunglasse on and one hand on his hiip and the other around had when of those "its hurtin time looks on her face"

"Oh Crap"Eric said slowly

Natallia looked at Eric and then took off her shoes and layed them by the table calligh was just working looked back at Eric and was about to laugh when he looked back at Natallia.

"Its hurtin time"she said and pulled a roll of duck tape from behind her back and pulled it so there was a piece a tape about as long as his arm.

"Handy womens secret weapon"Natallia said and started to sayshay forward like she was about kiss eric instead of hurt him.

Horatio stated to laugh a little the look oon Erics face was far to Erics knowlodge this was all being taped by Ryans cellphone.

Ryan started to laugh a little not to give away his spot

"This is good"alexa said from behind his back.

"Yeah I know just imagine what will happen when it goes on you tube"Ryan said happily.

"What happens in Miami stays on you tube!"Alexa said said.

About 15 minutes later natalli had eric stuck on the flag pole outside."Well that's what you set"natallia said and looked at her handiwork then she walked off and met up with Horatio in front of the building.

"I believe these are yours"horatio said and handed her her shoes.

"Thank you"natallia said walking back in the buinding.

Alexa thought it would be a good idea to play a prank on eric well not really aprank but , since Eric was "tied up" at the moment she grabbed a bucket of water and went behind eric coming up closely and quietly so he wouldn't hear her.

She got a little closer and splash she went in front of him and splashed him with the she dropped the bucket and stood there for a was getting this all.

"you little, I am going to get you"eric bellowed.

"Yeah surer youre gonna get me sure."Alexa said and walked away.

Chapter 8;

They all agreed to meet in front of MDPD 6:30 am the next morning.

Oh but there was a surprise waiting for them.

Horatio picked up his cellphone as it started to ring."Caine"he answered.

"Hello Lt it is the captain I just wanted to tell you that there has been an adition to your trip personal"the captain said in a quiet voice.

"Oh and how would that be?"Horatio said.

"Rick Stetler is gonna join you on your trip."the captain said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"horatio said out loud.

"I don't care what you say he is going and that is that!"the captain said almost yelling.

"OKKKKKKK"horatio said very disappointed.

They were all in front of the crime lab when Horatio pulled up and parked himself in front of all stared to pu there things in the hummer when "HE"arrived.

"What the helll are you doing here"Ryan said.

"I am coming with you guys brasses orders,to make horatio doesn't screw up."Rick said.

Alexa got out of the hummer and said the only thing that is screwed up is yout did you really go under that bus?"

Rick just shoved his nose in the air "Didn't you know that it is not nice to pick on people"Rick said with his nose still stuck in the air.

"Didn't you know that you are an ass."Alexa said making a face at settler.

Rick walked over to the hummer and went to go ride shotgun when horatio stuck out his hand and "I reall really do not think so."horatio rick tried to get in any way he tried with no prevail though so setteled in between alexx and ryan.

"Great!"both ryan and alexx thought.

Rick took out a cd and shoved it in the cd the music went on it was I kissed a girl by kate rick started to sing with looked at spoke up"You aint gonna win no American idol."she said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!."rick said turning around in his seat.

" SAID YOU AINT GONNA WIN NO AMERICAN IDOL,AND ANY BEAUTY CONTESETS EITHER!!!!!."Alexa yelled from the back of the hummer.

"You didn't say that last part."eric said.

"Yeah I know I just added it!."alexa Alexa reached out a hand to the cd player and plugged in her mp4 player and "Let's Get It Started" by the black eyed peas and everyone was starting to for steler who was pissed off.

"ARE WE THERE YET"rick bellowed from the mittle seat.

Natallia turned around to look at him"LISTEN WE HAVENT EVEN STARTED THE DAMN ENGINE!!!!!AND TWO I AM NOT TAKIN YOUR BS ALL THE WAY DOWN TO CANADA SO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!OR WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!!!!!!!!."natallia said very annoid.

Hoatio was trying not to laugh from the drivers seat but it was so hard so he started laughing his ass off.

Now that everyone was setteled and one person was scared to death they started there and Natallia in the front,Alexx settler and ryan in the middle,and Alexa Eric and Calligh in the they are off!!!

Sorry I didn't know how long it took to get from Miami to north bay but I did a guesstimate so oh well!!!!hope you like it!!!!

Chi-chi-chillen!!!!$


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9;

Horatio started up the engine and they were on there seemed to be happy until….

"Would you turn that Sh** off"Stetler said and reached over the seat and turned off the cd player "Thankyou I hate that type of crap!"

behind the seat that settler was in Alexa was making faces at him the whole time they were in the and Calligh seeing this started to join reached down in the middle of the seats and grabbed a water bottle and pretended to dump it on his head.

Horatio was driving and looked in the review mirror to see how everyone was he looked he seen a pissed off settler and behind him he seen his co-worker and family making faces at tried so hard not to laugh but he did when settler looked up at the rearview he seen what was going on,but he only seen Calligh so he turned to her and said..

"LISTEN YOU WHORE STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET YOU ASS FIRED YOU HERE ME!!!"Stetler bellowed.

By hearing this Horatio spoke up "Hey Slutty you cant fire my team only I can do that you need your hearing checked if you still think you can fire my team!"

Last month settler tried to fire natallia because forgot one step in analixing the after arguing to the brass aout it Natalia said that Stetler was yelling at her to do this and that so that's why she forgot to do that one step.

And the brass looked at the survaillence video and she was settler got relieved of duty for a when he to come back he had to be the janitor for a nother not so good for settler when he came back almost everyone had the flu.

When Stetler shutup again and turned around in the seat to look at the front,Alexa motioned to Calligh and said "Give me your water bottle"Alexa said in a whisper.

"Why?"Calligh asked.

"Oh you will see!"alexa Calligh gave her her water Alexa took off the cap and poured the whole thing on top of settler and none of it went on the seat apon seeing this turned aroundstarted laughing her ass off.

Steler turned around slowly to see a smiling Alexa behind him he put up his hand and smacked her across the fell up against the seat.

Horatio stopped the car and asked natalli "what just happened?."horatio asked the nicest way as possible but he already had an idea what happened.

"Stetler just smacked Alexa across the face."Natallia said.

"STETLER GET OUT NOW I AM GONNA HAVE A TALK WITH YOU"horatio bellowed so everyone could hear.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YOU IN TROUBLE NOW."everyone said in unison.

Horatio got out of the hummer and was waiting,while settler tried to get out of the hummer but Alexx tripeed him so he went face first on the gravel below.

"Close the doors please"Horatio said when everyone did he started.

"K listen to me idiot no one really wants you to come on this trip with you but we don't get a should be glad you are not dead yet,so suck it up ya pussy and don't get me or my team it "horatio started.

Stetler looked at him for a moment and then tried to take a quick punc at the Lt which didn't work but then Steler hit him in the stomach were his stab wounds from new york were.

Horatio let go of settler hand and doubeled over in pain.

The team apon see this tried to egt out but Alexx didn't let them right now she was very upset about seeing what just happened to her the Lt doesn't go on without a fight but Alexx new why he was in so much pain.

Alexx got out of the vehicle and only let Alexa come out with rest of the team kept the door open just in case they had to stop Alexx and Alexa from killing the I.A.B agent because he would never be found,EVER.

Chapter 10;

Alexx and alexa looked like there eyes were pure looked intentively at the agent he was looking down at horatio then kicked him again.

Alexx by seeing this was even more angrier then the same but worse because that was her dad he was kicking.

"Someone forgot to take there PMS pills this morning"Alexa said.

Alexx and Alexa surrounded him like a pack of wolvorines.

Alexx finally came up to him and hit him the face a few times gentelly.

"What do ya think you are doin?"Alexx said.

"Beating up that piece of crap"Stetler said pointing down at Horatio who was grasping his stomach in pain.

While Alexx was talking to Stetler Alexa got behind Stetler and very quickly tripped him and roled down the hit his head on a rock and was past out.

The team quickly got out of the hummer and they waent down the hill and picked thing for Natalli she still had some duck tape wrapped it around settler making sure he couldn't get out and they through him in the back of the hummer.

Then they turned there attention back to there friend who was on the groun trying to get up but was in to much pain to do they helped him up carfuly and helped him in the backseat of the was now driving and Calligh and Alexa were making sure horatio was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11;

An hour later Stetler woke up with a "mmmmmmmm".Alexa turned her head to see the mole faced I.A.B agent.

"How was your vacation?"Alexa asked.

"What vacation?"Rick said in that time everyone caught on that rick was awake.

"Rick you should be so happy that I don't rip you end to end!"Alexx said.

"Can you guys be a little more quiet I just got H to said waving her hands downword.

"Thanks to you asshole we have to take my Dad to hospital,to make sure he is okay."Alexx whisperd.

"Well guess what I don't car,and you know what the ass diserved it."Rick said trying to look proud.

"And YOU know what you deserve this"Alxx said and reached over the seat and hit him in the side of the knocking him out.

"WHOOPS,clumsy me did I do that."alexx started to laugh and said "Good one"

"Okay we are about to enter the hospital."Eric said turning the hummer into the hospital.

When they stopped in the parking lot Alexa and Alexx went in to tell the hospital what happened.

When they came back out they said "K bring h in"And came to the hummer to help H.

Calligh had to wake Horatio up 'cause she couldn't carry him he was to heavy.

"Horatio,wake up please,Horatio"and at that point horatio woke up

"Huh"he said that was the best he could do and started to hurt more so he grasped his stomach.

Calligh looked down to see blood on horatios clothes and hand.

"O my god we got to get him in quicly,he is starting to bleed."Callihg said in a panic.

"Where are we?"Horatio asked."We r at the hospital honey"Natallia said " UH I AM NOT GOING IN THERE!"Horatio said so everyone could hear him

r and I will give you a surprise when I got in there!"natalli said trying to get him in there cause she was worried about him.

"We'll me in boys!" getting up and stepping out of the started to laugh.

When they got him in the hospital they told Eric and Ryan who had horatio on each side to take him to room 1996 which was on floor will assit you.

When they got him to the room he sat down on the bed slas table and didn't have to wait long.

"Hello my name is .What is wrong?"House said.

"Well look at him what do you think is wrong"Alexa said a little annoid.

House looked to see a red haired man with a badge and a gun he was all bloody near his adomin.

"Woooh hold up I didn't know you guys were cops"House said holding up his cane up in front of him like for protection.

"Calm down we are off duty just help us"Eric said annoid to now.

"Okay what happened?"ouse said a little statled.

"He got kneed in the stomach were he was stabbed a couple years ago."Ryan said.

"What did he get kneed by one of the fugitives?"House said laughind a little.

"No by the person we have all wraped up in tape in the back of our hummer."Alexa said.

"Props" House said putting his hands up in a fist so alexa could punch it.

Alexa being nice did the same and gave each other props.

"K could you get him to take his shirt off for me"House said.

Alexa went over to her father and asked"Can I?"

Horatio just nodded.

Alexa started and took off his suit Alexa asked Natallia to help pulled off the long sleeved shirt to expose his skin there was some scars and he had a complete toned abs arms and chest was toned as well.

"WOW!"All the girls for Alexa.

"Honey why do hide all that?"Natallia asked.

"What?"Horatio said not that he couldn't hear them but he didn't get what they were said.

"YOUR'E HOT!!!"is all calligh could she came back to reality and remembered what she said,she looked at Eric.

"But youre even hotter!" She whispered holding on to his arm.

Eric started to laugh.

"Okay now that the porn excuses are over,I need you to answer a couple of questions"House said.

"K" Horatio said.

"How old are you?"

"52"

"WHAT!"House said astonished,and dopping his clip board."How could you be 52 with a body like that!"house said.

"Horatio just shrugged"

"okay,do you have a girlfriend or married?"House thought he was married since he was that there was a hot girl holding his arm with no wedding on and he didn't have either.

"Girlfreind"Horatio said.

"Is she here?"house asked.

"yeah,I am his girlfriend."Natallia said.

"Lucky"Calligh said from beside and natalli started to laugh.

Chapter 12;

Well horatio had to stay over night for opservation.

When House got to his office he seen the rest of his team in the other room,so he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Who do we have this week?"Cameron asked.

"No one"House said.

"Well who was that person you were talking to in room 1996 ?"forman asked.

"I hat that guy"House said.

"Why? he seems nice"Cameron.

"You like him don't you?"House said.

"Well he his was hot looking."Cameron said.

"He is 52 and has a girlfriend so your out of you get to change his bandaids on his abdomin so your in luck."house said.

"_Really?"_cameron said.

"I will give you 10 bucks if you can get him to cheat on his girlfriend"

"**HOUSE!!!!!!"**Cameron yelled.

"**WHAaaT!!!!!"**house said

"I am not that type of person House!"Cameron said.

"OH yeah aren't you and foreman having a fling?"House said.

"**HOUUSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"**Both cameron and Foreman said.

"**WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!"**house said mocking them."This is suppose to be a quiet hospital and youo guys are not makin it to quiet."House said.

After about an hour House went to go get somthin to he was walking to the cafatiria he seen Alexa racing down the hallway with Ryan in tow on the back of the scooter.

"Hey what you people doing!!"House said a little annoid."IF I cant do something like that in this hospital neither should they."House thought.

"Well what does it look like !!"Alexa said with adittude.

"Ridin on a scooter in a HOSPITAL!!!"House said giving her adittude back.

"WELLLLLLL DDDDUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"Alexa said giving him even more adittude.

They looked at each other for a moment then quickly looked away and they were on there way again.

HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY!!!!! XD ;) CHI-CHI-CHILLEN!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 13:**

**The next morning.**

**The team slept in the hummer there was more than enough room in that's what they the hospital let Natalli and Alexa sleep and stay in Horatio's room.**

**The team awoke with a loud bang from the very back of the HE was.**

"**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMM…MMMMM"Stetler groaned.**

"**What do you want?.Don't make me bring 'tallia out here"Eric said **

"**Stetler had a face of pure horror as soon as he heard that name."MMMMM MM"**

"**K good nw frickin shutup"Ryan said.**

**In the haspital,natallia and Alexa were taking turns was Nattalias turn to stay was looking down at Horatio and thinking "this guy is so hot for 52"she kept saying in her head at least she thought she was saying it in her head.**

"**I wouldn't use exactly those words though…"Alexa said from behinid her.**

"**Was I saying things without knowing again?"Natallia asked.**

"**yeah but its okay I do it to its just not about him."Alexa said.**

"**Hello ladies!"As House came in."This is she will be changing the hot guys bandaids ."**

""**Have you too seen any changes with him overnight?"Cameron asked.**

"**No he has been fine all night hasn't even moved."Nattalli said.**

"**Are you sure hes not dead"House asked.**

"**Hey his EKG is still picking up heart beats so,that must mean he is not dead,like DUUUUUHHHHH.I thought you were suppose to be the doctor."Alexa said.**

"** could you please wake up."Cameron said.**

"**Here " motoinig forward."The two things he hates most are hospitals and wakeing up."Alexa said.**

"**What are you going to do?"Cameron asked.**

"**Ummmm,"Alexa walked over to house"Could I borrow this,too bad I am going to borrow it anyway."Grabbing his cane that was at his side.**

"**Ok ready?"Alexa asked.**

"**1, 2,3 BANGGGGGG."The cane snapped and Horatio woke up**

"**HOLY S***!!!!"Horatio said waking up.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!!!"House said."You broke my cane!!!"**

"**Here" said Alexa and pulled out 200$ and gave it to house.(A/N:Alexa is a celbrity so she has a lot of money!")**

"**OH ok never mind"And swiped the the money and put it in his pocket quickly.**

**When they finally got Horatio out of bed and changed his bandads who doctor cameron was glad to do,the told Horatio that he could if there was any problems to go into the hospital.**

**Chapter 14:**

**When everyone was back in the parking lot Horatio took it apon his self to see how "Sluty"was doing,so he opened up the back of the hummer to see a very scared Stetler looking at all of them like everyone had 2 heads.**

"**Do you promise to be a good boy?"Horatio asked trying to act like a mother rather than a boss.**

"**MMMMM HHHHHHH!!!"is all Rick could say.**

**Horatio turned to the rest of the team and asked"Should we let him go?"Horatio asked.**

"**If I were you I would end it all right here!"Alexx said pissed off still.**

"**Works for me!"Horatio said and pulled it out of the holster and put it up to Rick head.**

**The teams mouth almost went to the floor except for Alexa she already knew what was going on.**

"**You feel lucky?"Horatio asked in the best movie voice he could do.**

"**MMMMMMM hhhhhhhhh m m m"rick said.**

**Horatio pulled the trigger and herd a "BANG"nothing happened except for rick peeing his pants.**

**Horatio and Alexa started to laugh there butts off they both fell to the ground started to catch held what looked like a real but was a cap gun.**

"**O MY GOD HORATIO YOU DIDN'T"Alexx screamed running up to the back of the hummer.**

"**Its okay Alexx its one of those cap guns!"Horatio said still laughing.**

**When everyone started to calm down they all got back into the Horatio was driving again.**

When they got to newyork,Horatio decicde it would be good to drop in and see his friend Mac wasn't a very easy building to see 'cause every building was almost the the csi building had a big "CSI:NEWYORK"in front of it.

When everyone got in including rick who still haad his hands in hand cuffs,they asked the receptionist where dectective Mac Taylor was.

"He is in his office,just go to the very top floor and then too your right and he should br there."the receptonist said.

They did what the receptonist told them to do,and went into the elevator to the highest floor and took a right and they were right turned his head up after he heard a knock at his door and his name being called out.

When he seen Horatio he said"Come on in everyone"

When everyone was in his office he seen someone with handcuffs on.

"Who is that?"Mac said pointing to rick.

"oh he is harmeless,he is are I.A.B agent."Horatio started to laugh.

"Its not my job to be liked"Rick said.

"Mission accomplished rick"Horatio and Alexa said.

"Well you know what Alexa.."Rick said.

"What?"

"You know what about me winning any beuaty contest?

"Ya"Alexa said.

"Well I would probably win because I actually have a GIRLFREIND and you don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Well you know what rick.."Alexa said.

"Maybe someday you should look in the mirror and you will see why she picked you"

"And she picked me because I looked hot"Rick said.

"No,she picked you because you are an I.A.B agent she wants to get dirt on the lab"Alexa said.

"You are wrong"Shakin his head back and forth like a gay guy when he thinks he is right.

"STOP THAT YOU LOOK GAY!!and she did the same thing with Ryan and he is much more hotter then you will ever be."Alexa said.

Rick looked at Ryan "no he wont"Rick said.

"Oh yes I am"Ryan said.

"OK how about we go have lunch down in the cafeteria?"Mac said.

"Sounds good to me"Horatio with that they went down to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

A/N:there might be some mistakes sorryhope you guys like chi-chi-chillin!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 15;When they got down to the cafeteria they orderd while everyone sat down to eat Horatio and Mac started to fight to see who would pay the bill,when Ryan came over and put the bill over on the table for the cashier and walked away.

Horatio and Mac looked ashamed and walked over to the they sat down they seen Rick trying to eat with the hand cuffs still on.

"You need some help there rick?"Horatio said.

"Take these handcuffs off Horatio or I will kick your ass!"Rick.

"I don't have them,Alexa does."Horatio said.

"Alexa take these damn things off!!"Rick yelled.

"Say your sorry,to Horatio."Alexa said.

"I WILL NEVER!!!"Rick yelled again.

"I seemed to misplace them at the moment,sorry not."Alexa said looking around in her pockets.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!"Rick said.

When everyone got back to Macs office they all decide to introduce there selves to Macs office.

"AHH here there are"as Macs team came in.

they shook each others hands and said when Mac got to Alexa he said"And you are?…"

"Oh I am Horatio daughter."Alexa said.

"Hi Alexa."

When everyone had a visit Horatio decide that they should leave because it was only another 8 hours to get there.

"Well we better get going we are almost to Northbay."Horatio said.

When everyone said bye and they were on there way they decided to see if they sould on a cd or the radio without settler freaking out.

Horatio went to go press the button for the cd player but rick grabbed his arm before he got there.

"Rick I would let go of my hand."Hortaio said.

"WHY?"Rick said.

"Because of her."Horatio said looking at Natallia.

"Let go of his hand Rick."Natallia said.

"Or what."Rick said trying to give her additude.

"Because I will kill you if you don't rick."Alexa said.

"OHHHH that seemed like a threat!."Rick said.

"NO that was a promise."Alexa said looking at him like she WAS going to kill him.

The Hummer went quiet until Rick let go of Horatio hand " fine be that way."Rick said.

Chapter:16

When they got to Toronto everyone excited they wanted to see the CN tower sooo badly.

"Yo,H take a left and we will be there."Alexa said looking outside the window.

It was a cold and crisp when they got out of the they all looked up all they seen was a big tall building VERY TALL!!

All Natallia and Calligh were thinking "OH GREAT!! THIS SHOULD BE FUN".Calligh and Natallia were afraid of hights VER AFRAID!

When everyone was starting to walk inside the building,both Horatio and Eric noticed that they were missing something…THERE GIRLFREINDS!They both turned around and saw them staring at the CN tower with a nervous face.

"Hey its okay it will be fine"Horatio said talking to them both and holding on to Natalias hand.

"If you say so."Calleigh looking at the tower.

When everyone got inside they got tickets and went to the elevator to bring them to the the elevator st arted to move Calleigh and natalia were starteled but when they down they stepped to the very back of the elevator.

"Woah"they both said in unisen.

Eric and Horatio looked at each other then they told the girls to come next to girls looked at each stuck out his hand for Natalia to take it,Eric did the women grabbed on to there hands and went in to there arms trying not to fall.

Natalia was happy she was in someone's strong arms ,HORATIO'S strong almost forgot for where she was but before that happened the elevator the doors opened Eric was the first one out of the elevator with Calligh of course,with natalia and Horatio in everyone was in the clear they looked around for a couple of was looking around and thought she seen a hole in the floor so she started to walk toward everyone seen this they moved with she was about half way there she turned around when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Wat'cha doin?"Alexa said.

"Following you."Alexx said.

Alexa just shrugged and said "okay."

When they were all at the hole in the floor Natalia and calligh lookoed over.

"HOLY S****"they both said at the same time.

"Whats wrong?"Eric asked.

"Look"They said pointing down.

Eric looked down and seen what it was and so did the rest of the team.

"Dad I wll give you 20 bucks if you walk over it looking down."Alexa said.

"You got a deal.!"Horatio said started to go across,when he was about half across when all of a sudden….

**CRACKKKKK!!!!!!!!!**

I hope you don't hate me for the cliff MORE REVEIWS I GET THE MORE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TYPED AND THE LESS REVEIWS THE SLOWER I THAT'S A PROMISE!!!!please don't hate


	9. Chapter 9

K listen I am soooooo so about not update its just I got sidetracked by school and stuff!

**Chapter 17:**

_**CRAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!**_

They all looked at Horatio in terror, thinking he was just going to fall out of the floor. "Oh god" Horatio said not to panic. but its kind of hard not to when you are about to fall out of the tallest free standing building in Canada.

Alexa started to burst out laughing at the sight of his face. Everyone turned around to see a girl on her knees with a water bottle, she looked like Alexa…oh wait a minute….IT WAS ALEXA!!!

"WHAT THE HELL! I thought I was going to die!" Horatio said SCREAMING. "Take it easy, it was just a joke! I have done that before it didn't hurt anyone!" Alexa said.

"Yeah and what happened?" Horatio said, already what her answer would be. "Well…um…hm….that's not important" Alexa said. "Yeah that's what I thought" Horatio said. Horatio jumped off the glass floor, In one jump.

"I believe you owe me a 20?" Horatio said. "Fine!" Alexa said. "Thank-you" Horatio said taking the money from Alexa and putting it in his shirt, but befire he could Natallia swiped it out of his hands and put it in her purse. "That's for making me stay up all night long to make sure you were okay at the hospital" Natallia said. "well im sure I was a very handsome thing to look after…eh?" Horatio said with a wolfish grin, "Uhhhhhh…please keep your sexy comments to yourself…PLEASE! Alexa said, disgusted. "Oh you will do the same thing when your older" Horatio said, looking into Natallias eyes, and natallia looking back. "There hopeless." Alexa said.

"Just like you? You little asshole." Stetler said coming up behind them.

"Shut-up or ill beat you." Alexa said.

"Sure you will" Stetler said.

CHAPTER: 18

They finally turned onto highway 400 that lead to North Bay. It was about 7 at night and they were all tired, from their long drive. Alexa nodded off in the back seat along with Calligh and Eric. Alexx went into the middle and fell a sleep on Ryan shoulder well Ryan had his face plastered up against the window, sleeping.

"(Both Alexx and Ryan snoring) …snore….snor…snor."

Rick reached over and hit Alexx in the arm. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU !!!!!" Alexx said waking up, waking Ryan along with her. "HUH…WHAT." Ryan said in a sleepy voice. "Just go back to sleep Ryan." Alexx said. "Ok…mommy" Ryan said falling back to sleep. "Did he just call me mommy?" Alexx said turning around.

"Well your old enough to be is mommy!" Rick said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah and your old enough to be Horatio great, great, grampa so shut up Rick!" Alexa said. Both Alexx and Rick turned to see a sleepy, annoid Alexa in the back.

"That was not nice" Rick said, trying to be smart. "It wasn't suppose to be!" Alexa said with a smug look on her face.

"SCREW YOU!!!!!" Rick said.

" Just get a life yours is so boring, trying to get people in trouble, you act just like Randal on Diseny's recess." Alexa said waking up now.

"I do have a life!" Rick said.

"Good then stay out of mine" Alexa said

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……. Would you pleas cut it out you two." Horatio said from the front seat.

"screw off Horatio this isn't any of your business." Rick said.

"Well im making it my business." Horatio said this time with a smug on his face this time.

Im sorry this is a short chapter and im soooo busy Please don't hate me for not updateting so soon  PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanx

**Chi-chi-chillin**


End file.
